User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hikaruyami-having fun* page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wh!te$tar (Talk) 01:41, November 16, 2010 Thank you"Guess Who?" 00:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Story Idea Well I was bored at class today and I was thinking "Why not make a misunderstood hero" So my plan was to get someone to help me push Khaos over the edge and run away. So a crush of his that has always hated his guts should do that just fine. Now I am not going to spoil everything but Derukamon is always going to be a constant threat to the heroes, especially a hero group that has that specific girl as a part of that team. So what do you think? Can you help me out there? [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 16:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) So you have anyone in mind who can fill the role? [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 16:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey. White Star Line 18:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. White Star Line 18:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well the Roleplay is set... Who are you going to use?... You can use your mask if you want? [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 02:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Creepy I have Esp O_O [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 02:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) By all means go ahead, I want you to be a hero anyways. Ok the reason I had planned out was a natural push away symptom that she had towards him. For example she can deal with every other person but when she sees Khaos she just feels a natural instinct to push him away from her. Sort of like a self defense, because she is getting confused with emotions. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she doesn't understand it and is getting angered because of it. Thus making her angry whenever she sees him. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hehe sorry I love making stories with evolving characters and influences which can effect the whole plot. Hope you don't mind. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) The only fan characters I kill are my own so don't worry ^_^ and she will in due time. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. 02:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Guess. 02:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ...Yeah... 02:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Idk....I wasn't leaving sfw for the reason I put on my blog. 02:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I know...I've lost everything...because of that... 02:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll try...but i think Memph doesn't want to talk to me anymore...after what I've done to him..he'll never forgive me.... 02:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright...I'm just worried about him...and I can't get on sfw because Kagi just banned me until November 28th.... 02:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Everytime,something like that happens Wh!te comes in and gets somebody to ban me, and says I've started another fight. I didn't even say anything about that. 03:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I really didn't see a point of them 2 fighting,it just upsets everyone. 03:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Now I wish I pull up a poll on that blog...instead of letting it get out of control. 03:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I just have make sure a fight doesn't break out...can you tell everyone that I'm sorry from your blog or my blog? I just want to get it over with....and then we can forget about it.... 03:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hikaru... 03:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I did something wrong.... 04:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I sent a message to light on Smbz wiki by accident..she's gotta kill me.... 04:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I think everyone on sfw wants me gone now.... 04:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah....but they will still hate me for what I've done. 04:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok...thanks...I don't think I can go back on....I'm even crying right now.... 04:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (hugs back).... 04:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to.... 05:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright.... 05:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I've gtg. Be on later sis. 05:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hikaru. 15:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC)